When Words Fail
by IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi
Summary: "OK, I'm just going to skip straight to the reason I'm here. There's this student that you're going to be teaching, a boy named Eren Jaeger, he's a mute." Teacher!Levi X Mute!Eren. Also Heterochromiac!Eren. Ereri. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it somehow turned into a multichapter fic, it's only gonna have about four chapters, though it might make it to five.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

~~~KMD~~~

Levi set his coffee down on the desk and sighed, it was his first day teaching at Shiganshina Secondary School, his first day teaching at all, and in fifteen minutes, the students of his very first class would walk through that door. He wasn't nervous, hell no, Levi Ackerman did not get nervous over bossing around a bunch of brats.

OK, he was a tiny bit nervous, so what?

There was a knock at the door, an early student maybe? "Come in!" Oh, no, it was just Erwin Smith, the school's head teacher and one of his best friends, also the one who had given him this job.

"OK, I'm just going to skip straight to the reason I'm here." Erwin stated, stepping up to Levi's desk, "There's this student that you're going to be teaching, a boy named Eren Jaeger, he's a mute."

Levi frowned, taking a moment to let the new information sink in, then his frown deepened, "A mute?"

"Yeah, it means-" The blonde started before Levi cut him off.

"I know what it means." Levi sighed, "You were saying?"

"Right, Eren's a mute. Nobody's heard him speak a single word since he started here three years ago. He'll nod or shake his head when you ask a question, and he'll raise his hand to let you know he's there when you take the register, but that's it. Just the thought of actually speaking to another person freaks him out. I just wanted to let you know in advance, since it can be a little tricky to talk to him about work and all that jazz." Erwin explained. "Eren sits at the back, by the window. Right there." He pointed. "And he should be in your first class today."

Levi nodded, but narrowed his eyes at his friend, "I wouldn't necessarily say that this was 'in advance', you could have told me a lot sooner so I would be better prepared to teach someone who's a mute."

"Yeah... I-uh... I forgot..." Erwin scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Forgot? Or purposely withheld the information?" Levi questioned.

Erwin clapped his hands together and turned towards the door, "Well, I best be going, I have important head teacher things to do." And with that he was gone.

Levi sighed as he took a sip of his coffee and began to rub his temples, trying to prevent the oncoming headache.

Just ten more minutes before his first class would start.

There was another knock at the door, and before Levi could tell who ever it was to go away, it was opened and in stepped a boy, and holy shit he was the most beautiful person that Levi had ever seen.

The boy's skin was lightly tanned, his hair was dark brown and messy, but it looked so good. He was wearing a dark green hoodie that looked a couple sizes too big, and a pair of baggy blue jeans. But the thing that made this boy truly beautiful was his eyes. The left one was a bright golden yellow colour and the right one was a dark blue green, like the ocean.

The teen smiled gently at the older man and moved towards the back of the room, sitting at the desk by the window and placing his black messenger bag next to his chair.

So this was Eren Jaeger.

The mute.

Levi had decided that Eren must have an amazing voice, and getting this boy to speak was going to be his number one priority.

~~~KMD~~~

"Hello class, my name is Levi Ackerman, but you'll refer to me as either 'Sir' or 'Mr. Ackerman'. If I catch any of you brats calling me by my first name, I will personally shove my foot so far up your ass that your grandchildren will be shitting shoelaces, alright?" Levi let the threat sink in before continuing, "I'm going to be teaching you for the rest of this year, as I'm sure you've guessed, since your old teacher had to retire early due to an accident, and I'll most likely be teaching you next year too, so get used to me."

Levi glanced over at Eren at the end of his speech and saw that he was still doodling. As soon as the boy had sat down, he had pulled out a notebook and pencil and started sketching. Levi would have told him to stop, but every now and again, Eren looked up for a few moments to show he was still listening, so he let him carry on.

"Now, since I'm still a new teacher, I don't have an account on the school computers, which means I can't access the registers." Levi explained, and held up a piece of paper, "I need you all to write your names on this paper and then I need someone to take it to the attendance office." He handed the paper to the student closest to him, and they wrote their name at the top and passed the paper on.

When everyone had written their names, Levi asked a blonde boy with a small button nose to take the list down to the attendance office. When the boy came back, Levi handed out short questionnaires to the students, so he'd know how much they knew and what he needed to teach them.

The teacher decided that his first time teaching went rather well, when the students filed out of the classroom at the end of the hour. Though he was 99.9% sure that the boy with an undercut and long face was trying to get into his pants, if the crappy innuendos were anything to go by.

But he was more interested in Eren, the boy had kept his head down the entire time, answering the questions on the sheet and then going straight back to drawing when he was done. Staying completely silent the entire time, not making a noise when the student next to him nudged him and tried to get his attention. Not even when the student in front of him turned around and spoke to him.

The rest of Levi's classes went pretty smoothly too, except the last one. He had to raise his voice quite a lot since a girl with reddish hair and a boy with a buzz cut would not stop talking.

~~~KMD~~~

Eren hurriedly packed away his things and left the classroom as soon as the bell rang. It was the end of the day and he could finally go home, but he had to be quick if he didn't want to bump into those two guys from his English class.

They always waited for him outside of the school gates, but if he was quick enough, he'd be able get away with out facing them.

Today he was just a little too slow.

Eren kept his head down and tried to sneak past them, but it didn't work, they still noticed him.

"Eren!" Reiner, the huge blonde one, called as the pair started to walk towards him.

Eren walked a little faster and hoped they'd decide to leave him alone today.

Today just wasn't his day.

"Hey, slow down! We just want to talk!" Jean, horse-face, said as he grabbed a hold of Eren's hoodie and tugged him backwards, "Ah, I forgot, you don't talk, do you? Freak."

"Too bad." Reiner smirked, as he delivered a kick to the backs of Eren's knees, making him fall to the ground. "If you just told us to stop, we would."

The pair took turns kicking Eren until they grew bored, then they left him curled up on the ground. Beaten, broken and bleeding.

The boy led there until he gathered enough energy to stand, his legs shook, barely able to hold his weight, and the added weight of his bag. His entire body ached and he could see various blood stains on his clothes. With every step his body hurt more and more and it should have taken him twenty minutes to walk home, but instead it took twice as long.

~~~KMD~~~

When Eren opened the front door to his home, he was greeted by his two German shepherds, a white one named Maria and a black one named Titan.

The dogs pressed their noses against Eren and began sniffing him, causing Eren to wince in pain as they brushed against the fresh cuts and bruises. He limped into the house and into the kitchen, where he found a very worried looking Mike.

Mike was his legal guardian, he was a family friend and took Eren in when his parents were murdered, since he had no other relatives.

The man stood with a sigh, "Not again, Eren." He began inspecting the cuts on Eren's face and arms. He sniffed, the coppery scent of blood filling his nostrils, "This can't go on, I'm sure the teachers would sort something out if you just told them, or let me tell them for you."

The boy just shook his head and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. _I don't know what to say and I'd just make it worse_.

"Oh, Eren." Mike pulled Eren into a hug, "You don't have to be so afraid of talking to people."

Eren clung onto Mike's shirt tightly and shook his head again. Mike rocked Eren gently, whispering soothing words and rubbing his back, and when Eren was calm enough, the older man cleaned the various cuts on his body and then bandaged him up. "Don't worry about taking the dogs out, OK? I'll do it and you can get some rest, when I come back I'll make us both something to eat."

Mike brushed his adopted son's hair back and kissed his forehead softly, before sending him off to his room to rest.

Maybe one day Eren would have enough courage to talk and say what he wanted like he did years ago, and hopefully, that day would come soon.

~~~KMD~~~

**I can't write Erwin, halp.**

**I feel it's kinda rude to just keep calling Eren 'A mute', but I'm not quite sure if its actually an offensive term or not, so if there are any silent people out there, or if you know a silent person, please tell me if you or your friend find it offensive to be called a mute, or if you're fine with the term! 3**

**And also, I'm British and I don't really understand how American high schools work, so Eren's school, Shiganshina secondary, is heavily based off of how my school works! So if anyone finds it confusing don't hesitate to ask!**

**Also also, please tell me if you want to read more! Chapter 2 is already written out, and chapter 3 is almost finished!**

**I've also posted this fic on under the username 'chaosangel1111', and on under the username 'ChaosAngel1111'! So creative, I know**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMFG, PLEASE READ THIS RIGHT NOW I forgot to mention last chapter that this thing is really fast-paced and also Levi is pretty freaking OOC! I was going to slow this thing down (Probably adding an extra chapter) after I read all of your comments (Mainly from AO3) but I've been working on this fic for a couple months, and I just want it finished, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I hope you still like it!**

~~~KMD~~~

It had been a couple of months since Levi had first started teaching Eren and he found himself falling in love with the boy. Even though he tried his hardest not to, because it just wasn't _right_, but Eren's smile always warmed Levi's heart and even when Levi was in the shittiest of moods, just seeing the boy walk into his class early with a wave and a silent hello was enough to lift Levi's spirits instantly.

And God damn, that was sappy shit, just then.

His friends and co-workers noticed the change in his mood almost instantly, repeatedly asking why he was so much nicer to be around. They were silenced immediately by a glare that would have killed them, if looks could kill that is.

Levi had yet to hear the boy's voice, though, of course, that was no surprise, considering he was mute. But it was driving Levi insane, he'd had one-sided conversations with the teen and he was so nice and sweet and, dare Levi say it, down right adorable.

Eren would always silently offer to hand out work sheets for Levi, or he would stay behind after class to help Levi tidy up the class room, and Levi would usually have to write a note to explain why Eren was late to his next class. If he had a class after Levi's that is.

About a month ago, Erwin had told Levi that Eren didn't talk because he was afraid he'd say the wrong thing and that people would judge him for it. Levi had tried to reassure the brown haired boy that he shouldn't be afraid of saying the wrong thing, but Eren always shook his head and looked at Levi with a scared, almost terrified, look in his mismatched eyes.

But then the perfect opportunity to hear him speak arose.

"Alright class, next month you are going to have to do a speaking and listening assessment, so all lessons with me up until then will be spent preparing. You can also stay behind after school if you want extra time." The short man announced, "All you have to do is create a PowerPoint presentation, it can be on anything you want, as long as it isn't inappropriate, and talk about it. You won't get marks for the actual presentation, just the way you speak about it, so it doesn't matter how many pictures you use or how pretty you make the slides.

"You'll get more marks if you speak loudly and confidently, and you will also get marks if you listen well to other people, or at least look like you're paying attention, so it's pretty easy." Levi gave the students a moment to let the information sink in before asking, "Any questions?"

"Um..." A tall boy with dark hair slowly raised his hand.

"Yes, Bert?"

"Will we have to do our presentation in front of the class, or just in front of you?" Bertoldt asked quietly.

"Everyone will have to do their presentation in front of the class, and if you're off school on the day, then you'll just do it the next lesson or the next one. There's no way to get out of it because everyone must do it, or else you'll get zero marks and I would like for that not to happen, believe it or not, I do actually care about your grades." Levi explained, looking over at Eren in the corner.

He looked absolutely petrified.

Levi looked at the clock above the door and saw that there was still five minutes before the end of class, "Talk amongst yourselves until the bell goes, but don't be too loud, and Eren, I would like to speak with you after class."

~~~KMD~~~

Levi watched as Eren gathered up his things slowly and waited for everyone to leave before approaching his teacher's desk.

"Take a seat, Eren."

The boy did as told, grabbing a chair from the nearest desk and seating himself opposite Levi.

The man could see Eren trembling slightly, and he wanted to just say that Eren didn't have to do this assessment, but there was no way out, everyone had to do it if they wanted a good grade, well, if they wanted a grade at all. He let out a sigh and smiled at Eren reassuringly. Eren was always able to get a smile out of him without even trying, something that Levi's friends were never able to do.

"I know that you don't want to do this Eren, and I understand that the thought of this terrifies you, I really do, but you have to be brave, OK? You have to do this."

Tears were building in the corners of Eren's eyes, and it made Levi want to hold the boy, to kiss him gently and tell him everything would be alright.

But he couldn't do that.

Well he could, but at the risk of getting caught, and then arrested and thrown in prison.

So instead he reached a hand across his desk, gently wiped away the boy's tears with his thumb and watched Eren look at him as his face flushed red. When his eyes met Levi's, he immediately dropped his head, the floor suddenly becoming very interesting. Did the carpet always have such an intricate design?

"Don't worry about it Eren, I'll try to help you in anyway that I can. If you want you can write a list of things I can help you with?" Levi suggested, letting his outstretched hand fall to the desk.

Eren just nodded. _Yes, please_.

"Do you know what you want to do your presentation on?"

Eren shook his head. _Not a clue._

"Maybe a favourite TV show? Or movie?" Levi suggested again, "Something like that, it can be on anything you want."

The boy lifted his head suddenly, and held up his index finger. i Hold on a second. /i

His bag, that had previously been placed on the floor near his feet, was hauled up onto his lap so that he could rifle through it, and after a moment or two, he pulled out a thick book. A quick glance at the cover proved it was the one Eren was looking for, so he handed it over to his teacher.

Levi stared at the book, something seemed familiar about it.

And after a moment of thought, it hit him.

He almost laughed.

This book, Attack on Titan, was written by one of his best friends, Hanji Zoe.

He looked at Eren with a small grin on his face, "Do you like this book?"

Eren offered Levi a soft smile. The teacher didn't even have to ask, the pages were worn and the spine looked as if it could barely hold the pages together any longer, despite the care Eren must have handled it with. It was obvious that Eren enjoyed this book and had read it over and over again.

"I know the author." Levi said, as if he were just commenting on the weather.

Eren's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief.

"It's true, I can get her to sign this for you if you want?" Levi pointed to the book and noticed how Eren looked a little hesitant at letting it out of his sight. Levi let out a chuckle, "I can get her to come in some time, that way you can meet her too."

Eren still seemed unsure of whether or not Levi was telling the truth, but he still grinned and nodded his head rapidly.

"But if I do that, you have to work up the courage to do this presentation, and if you do it on this book, she could probably help as well." Levi explained, handing the book back to Eren.

Eren nodded again and jumped up from his seat, he rushed around the desk and almost knocked Levi off of his chair when he hugged him tightly, practically vibrating with excitement and gratefulness.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh my God, thank you!_

~~~KMD~~~

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Levi freaking Ackerman asked someone for a favour."

"Just shut the fuck up four-eyes and listen to what I have to say for two God damned seconds." Levi growled into the phone.

"Alright, alright, what can I do for you, Levi?" Hanji asked with a laugh.

"A brat that I teach is a huge fan of your book 'Attack on Titan', so I was wondering if you had time to come into school and talk with him a bit, and maybe sign his copy of the book." The short man explained before quickly pulling the phone away from his ear to avoid Hanji's deafening screech of excitement.

"Ah, I would love to! I rarely get to meet fans one on one!" The woman squealed before adding, "And it's not everyday that you do something for someone out of the kindness of your cold, bitter heart." Which earned an annoyed growl from Levi, making Hanji laugh, "I'm mostly free for the rest of the week, so I could come in on... Thursday, I think, anytime between one and four."

Levi furrowed his brows in thought, he had Eren in his last class on Thursday, and the day finished at three, so Eren could stay behind for a little while and meet Hanji after class. Yep, that would do. "Could you come in at three?"

"Of course, Levi! I'll see you then!" Hanji was just about to hang up, but Levi quickly cut her off.

"Before you go, Eren doesn't talk because he's afraid he'll say the wrong thing, so to put it simply, he's mute, but he still communicates somewhat with hand gestures and facial expressions and all that."

And then he hung up, leaving Hanji slightly confused at the last minute comment, but still mostly excited that she was going to meet a fan, which was always a wonderful experience.

~~~KMD~~~

"Eren, if you stay behind on Thursday then you can meet Hanji."

Levi was practically tackled to the floor by his favourite (though he wouldn't actually admit it) student for the second time that week. And even though it was inappropriate, and there was a slight risk of getting caught, Levi still returned the hug with a sigh and a laugh.

~~~KMD~~~

**I hope you liked this chapter and that it didn't stop you from reading the rest of this or anything, next chapter Eren speaks! Maybe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, it's the 13th of August, it is officially my birthday, holy shit, guess how old I'm gonna be in like 11 hours, guess, you'll never get it right  
**

**I also wanna point out that I just finished writing this chapter, and it's late, and I'm tired and my friend is coming over tomorrow/later, so I need to get to sleep, so I don't really have time to check this over, so I'll fix all spelling/grammar mistakes when I can. Also, this isn't the last chapter, there's at least one more, but I have no idea what's going to happen, but it's definitely gonna be Ereri fluff, so suggestions, help, please?**

**I'm also sorry for the slight wait, but I hope the long-ish chapter and Eren speaking make up for that**

~~~KMD~~~

During the days leading up to the date where the class would have to show their presentations, Levi was surprised to see that all of his students came back after to school to plan out their slides and what they would actually say. The teacher was also rather proud to see the teens so enthusiastic about it and he hoped that they would get the grades that they definitely deserved.

And, of course, he was more than happy to help some one choose what they would actually do their presentation on, or help them decide on things to say, even though he wasn't actually supposed to. Though he spent a lot of time during lessons and the after school sessions helping Eren, and his presentation on the book Attack on Titan was coming along nicely, the meeting with Hanji had really helped a lot.

~~~KMD~~~

"Eren this is Hanji Zoe, Hanji this is Eren Jaeger." Levi said, pointing at the two in turn.

Eren grinned and held out his hand politely, Hanji grinned back and shook the teens hand vigorously. "It's a pleasure to meet you Eren! I just love meeting fans!" She let go of the boys hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oi shitty glasses, you're hear to sign his book, not suffocate and possibly kill him." Levi sighed, grabbing a hold of his friend and pulling her away from his student.

"OK, sheesh!" Hanji pouted, she pulled Eren to a desk and they sat next to each other. Levi sat at his own desk and began grading papers for another class of his.

The next hour was spent listening to Hanji talk animatedly about her book, about the characters and their personalities, about some of the places in the book and also explain certain scenes and why she wrote them that way. Eren quickly took notes in his notebook, so he could include some of the information in his presentation, and filled up quite a few pages. When it was time for the author to go, she signed Eren's copy of Attack on Titan and added a message telling him to be brave and to believe in himself.

Just before she went, Levi reluctantly invited her to sit in on the class where everyone would do there presentations, and she accepted, telling Levi that she would love to hear Eren talk about her most popular book.

~~~KMD~~~

After that meeting, Levi decided that it might be a good idea to also invite Eren's legal guardian. It would probably make Eren feel more comfortable speaking in front of his class, if there was also someone that he knew and trusted there as well.

So during lunch the next day, he found the number for Eren's adoptive father and called him.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello sir, is this Mike Zacharius?"

_"It is, and you are?"_

"I'm Levi Ackerman, Eren's English teacher." Levi explained. "You see, the students in Eren's class have a speaking and listening assessment coming up. Unfortunately, everyone has to do it, so that includes Eren. He has agreed to try, but he's still nervous, and I thought it would be a good idea if maybe you could come into class on the day of the presentation. If you can offer some encouragement and support, I believe that Eren will be able to do this presentation without a problem."

Mike stayed mostly silent on the other end, only making small noises to show he was still there and listening, and waited until Levi finished. _"That does sound like a good idea, of course I'll try to come in! What date and time?"_

"Thank you, the class are showing their presentations next Friday and the class starts at quarter to ten. I'm sure he would love to see you there, Eren's doing his presentation on a book called Attack on Titan, by the way, and I had the author come in yesterday to talk to him about it."

_"Ah, I know about that, Eren came crashing into the house yesterday grinning like a madman, and when I asked him what was going on he just thrust the book in my face." _Mike laughed at the memory of the excited teen.

The teacher smiled and let out a small laugh of his own, "That does sound like something he would do."

Levi was about to thank the man for making an effort to come, and then say goodbye, but Mike asked how Eren was doing in school, and they ended up talking about the boy, his grades and his attitude to learning until the bell went signalling the end of lunch, and the end of the time Levi would have to talk to Mike.

~~~KMD~~~

Finally the day when Levi's English class had to show their presentations arrived, and Levi could tell that the students were somewhat nervous as they chatted quietly to the people sitting next to them.

Hanji arrived slightly late and Levi told her to sit where ever there was a free seat. There were quite a few empty seats, seeing as there weren't many students even though everyone was in that day, and Hanji decided to sit at the back near Eren.

Mike arrived soon after and Levi almost felt intimidated by the man's huge size, Levi was just an inch or two shorter than his shoulders. The class laughed until Levi growled at them to shut up, which they did immediately. Mike sat at the back leaving an empty seat between him and Hanji, but they began a hushed conversation and Levi saw them shake hands.

Eren wasn't surprised to see Mike, since Levi had told him that he would be coming, and was happy instead at seeing his adoptive father.

But the boy was also scared and nervous about having to talk in front of his class, though the class wasn't big, only eight people, not including himself, and then Hanji, Mike and Levi would be watching. Eren knew that Mike would be happy to finally hear him speak again, and Hanji looked about ready to explode with excitement, though he couldn't tell if it was because he would be speaking, or if it was because his presentation was on her book. Levi just looked curious, but sat patiently, waiting for a good time to send Eren up to do his presentation.

Levi turned the projector on and set the computer up for the first person to use, before he sat at the back of the class room, in between Hanji and Mike, and ordered the person closest to the light switch to turn the lights off so they would be able to see the screen properly.

First up was Jean and his presentation on his grandfather's ranch.

Second was Marco and his presentation on the Sahara desert.

Third was Annie and her presentation on martial arts.

Levi asked Eren if he would like to go fourth, and the student nodded slowly. He felt a little better seeing other people go first, and seeing how everything went fine for them, the students stayed quiet and payed attention, they didn't look like they were bored and they didn't try to catch some one's attention and start a conversation, and that reassured Eren a little.

So after psyching himself up a little, he stood from his seat and looked towards the trio of adults. Hanji grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "You can do this, Eren, I totally believe in you."

Mike smiled reassuringly, "If it helps, just keep your eyes on the back of the classroom and pretend that the only ones here are me, Hanji and Levi."

Eren nodded and turned to Levi, silver eyes met green and gold, "Eren, you need to do this for a grade, but also..." The teacher smiled faintly, "I would love to hear your voice, just once."

Eren felt his cheeks heat up and he was thankful that the back of the room was dark, so no one would see his blush. He nodded again and took a few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves, before stepping up to the front of the classroom. He quickly logged onto his school account and brought up his presentation on Attack on Titan.

He turned towards the class and took a few more deep breaths. In, out. In, out. And then he cleared his throat and spoke words out loud for the first time in years.

"H-hi... I'm going to be doing m-my presentation on Attack on Titan... a-a book by the authoress Hanji Zoe..." Eren started, he looked to the back of the room.

Mike had a smile on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hanji still looked excited.

Levi's bottom jaw was on the floor.

The rest of the class had a similar expression to the teacher, wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Eren almost laughed, and put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile, he managed to calm himself down and carrying on talking, and he found that it wasn't so bad. He rather enjoyed talking to his class about his favourite book, and he was grinning, he could feel it. And everyone was watching him intently.

Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing, Eren's voice was _heavenly_. Even at the start when he stuttered, his voice was still soft and sweet, and he loved how passionately Eren sounded about Attack on Titan when he gained more confidence. And Eren surprised Levi even more when he actually started answering questions, asked by the students, when he was done with his presentation.

Damn it, Levi could listen to the boy's voice forever.

Eventually Eren came back to his seat at the back of the class, and sat in silence, watching the remaining presentations until class was over.

~~~KMD~~~

Hanji almost squeezed Eren to death before she left, "Oh wow, Eren! You have an amazing voice! You were so adorable up there! All happy and smiling!"

Eren just muttered a quick and shy thank you, then turned towards Mike, who was still kind of emotional. "I'm proud of you Eren, I was afraid I'd hear your again."

"I'm sorry, Mike, I just... I was afraid of saying the wrong thing, and I... I just never knew what to say, or how to say things the same way I thought about them... do you know what I mean?" Eren brows were furrowed as he looked up at the taller man.

Mike nodded and pulled his adopted son into a tight hug, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He kissed the boys forehead and left the room with a goodbye wave.

And that left Eren alone with Levi.

"You should get going, break will be over soon and I think there are some people who want to talk to you before your next class." Levi said, sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, I know, but I... I wanted to say thank you, so... thank you for everything, Levi- I mean Mr. Ackerman! Thank you, Mr. Ackerman! Please don't kick me!" Eren stuttered holding his hands up in front of his face.

The teacher laughed, "No problem, kid, don't worry about it." Levi smiled up at Eren and the student grinned back, "Now go, scram, I don't want to see your face again before your next lesson with me."

"See ya, Levi!"

"Good bye, Eren."

~~~KMD~~~

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to want to read the last one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: LEVI HAS A WET DREAM AT THE START BECAUSE REALLY HE'S REALLY JUST A HORNY TEENAGER, IT'S KINDA VAGUE, BUT IF SEXUAL STUFF MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, OR YOU JUST DON'T WANNA READ IT, THEN SKIP OVER THE PART THAT'S IN ITALICS!**

**The smuttish scene was actually longer than I planned to do it, oh my God, don't look at me, I'm trash, but Eren and Levi act like complete dorks for the rest of the chapter, promise!**

**Welp, this is the last chapter, it's probably not the most amazing ending, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

_~~~KMD~~~_

_"Ah, Levi! Please... Harder...!"_

_His voice was so beautiful, but Levi couldn't help but think that it sounded even more beautiful when he was moaning and calling out his name in pleasure._

_"Levi! Ah...! So... so good, ah!"_

_The boy lifted a hand to his mouth and bit down on his thumb, muffling his moans._

_Levi tutted and pulled the boy's hand away from his mouth, pinning both of his wrists to the wooden surface of the desk above his head. "Now, now, Eren, we can't be having that, can we?" He asked, pounding into the writhing body beneath him harder and faster than before as he leaned down to bite at Eren's collar bone, marking the tanned skin. "I want to hear every-" a kiss, "-single-" a lick, "-noise-" another kiss, "-you make."_

_Levi released his student's wrists and Eren's hands came up to rest on the teacher's shoulders, fingernails digging in and making small crescent shaped marks._

_"I can't- Levi! I-I'm gonna...! Ah!"_

_He grinned and-_

Levi woke up.

He was covered with a thin layer of sweat, his quilt was on floor and there was a mess in his boxers. "Fuck, are you serious? I'm too old to be having wet dreams, and about a _kid_, and he's my _student_. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm going to prison. I am going to die cold and alone in some filthy prison cell." The teacher growled to himself before shaking his head. "No, calm down, that isn't going to happen, and stop talking to yourself, it's weird."

An hour later and Levi was sitting at his desk in his classroom, preparing work for his first class of the day, and he let his mind wander to thoughts of Eren.

The boy was actually doing amazingly well, which surprised a lot of people. He had become pretty close with everyone in his class, including Reiner and Jean, and even people in his other classes. Reiner was more like a big brother to Eren now, and Jean became something like a bodyguard, warding off any other bully that tried to pick on Eren.

Levi remembered that he even had to tell Eren to be quiet during class and pay attention, since he definitely seemed to be making up for all the years that he spent in silence. Eren had said that the real reason he stopped talking in the first place was that he had trouble putting his thoughts into words and ended up stuttering a lot, and the thing about being scared of saying the wrong thing and offending some one was the reason why he stayed mute. Eren still had trouble putting thoughts into words, but he was getting better at it everyday.

The teen still stayed behind after class to help Levi tidy up, talking while they did so, even singing together if they felt like it, or sometimes at the end of the day, Eren would sit quietly at his desk and do home work or doodle in his notebook.

The day passed quickly, Eren wasn't in any of Levi's lessons, but he saw the boy when he visited his classroom at the end of the school day.

"Good afternoon." Levi greeted with a smile, looking up from the laptop on his desk.

"Good afternoon, sir." Eren smiled back, stepping up to his teacher's desk. "Um, actually sir, I wanted to tell you something..." He trailed off nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, hands playing with the strap of his messenger bag.

"Yes?" Levi turned his office chair so that he was facing Eren, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Um, I-I... I, uh... Sir? What do you do when words fail?" Eren asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Levi arched a thin eyebrow at the boy in front of him, "What do you mean?"

"I want to tell you something... but I don't know how, so... what do you do when you don't know how to say something?" Eren explained, blinking his mismatched eyes at Levi.

"I draw." Levi said simply.

"You draw?"

"I draw." Levi nodded, "Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'a picture is worth a thousand words'?"

Eren let a grin spread across his face and grabbed the chair closest to him, he seated himself at Levi's desk, sitting opposite the man. He quickly pulled his notebook and a pencil out of his bag, "Don't look." He mumbled as he started to draw something. When he was done, he looked the picture over and nodded to himself, before lifting the book up and slowly turning it around.

On the page was a rough sketch of Eren kissing Levi on the nose, a slight blush on both their cheeks.

Levi looked from the book to Eren, noting the redness of his cheeks, and back to the book again and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

OK, if this kid was going to be the most adorable thing ever, then Levi was just going to say 'Fuck it' and do as he pleased, so he held out a hand for the notebook and pencil and asked, "May I?"

Eren nodded and handed the items over. Levi flicked through the pages and found that the ones after Eren's drawing were all blank, he flipped back to the page after the little kiss sketch and put the pencil to the paper, his hand moving over the page quickly. When he was done he flipped to the next page and began drawing again, then flipped to the next page and drew some more.

The student sat silently, curious as to what Levi was doing, but refrained from asking questions to avoid disturbing the man and making him lose focus.

After a few minutes of Levi flicking through pages and sketching things out with quick, smooth strokes, he was finally done. Levi held the book up in front of Eren, showing the picture that Eren had drawn, and then began flicking through the pages quickly like a flip book.

Eren gasped at the sight and his blush darkened.

The first few pages showed Eren kissing Levi's nose, then leaning back with a blush on his cheeks and his lips forming a sheepish smile. Then the rest of the pages showed Levi leaning across the desk, cupping Eren's cheeks and placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, before sitting back in his chair with an amused smirk on his face.

Levi closed the book and placed it on the desk, sliding it in front of Eren, "Sorry, I wasted quite a lot of the pages."

"N-no! It's fine!" Eren said hurriedly, "But why didn't you become an art teacher? Your drawings are really good, Levi. Ah, I mean sir! Your drawings are really good, sir!" He grabbed his notebook and used it to cover his face.

Levi laughed at the sight, had he ever mentioned that this boy was freaking adorable? He reached out a hand and gently lowered the book from Eren's face, then cupped his chin and slowly lifted it. "Well, thank you Eren, but I find it easier to teach people how to write than to teach them how to draw... And Eren?"

"Yeah?" The boy asked shyly.

"Don't hide your eyes, they're... nice, and I like them."

"Thank you, sir..." Eren said softly, trying not to look away from his teacher, and then added barely above a whisper, "I really like you, Levi..."

Levi stood from his chair, leaned over his desk and pulled Eren into a kiss, "I could be arrested if any one found out, but... fuck it, I really like you too, brat."

~~~KMD~~~

**They were a lot of ideas that I wanted to include in this fic, but I didn't want to make it insanely long, so you guys can probably expect a sequel of some sorts in the future. And that sequel may or may not include Eren in a skirt that leaves nothing to the imagination, panties, and thigh highs**

**EDIT*/ You can now read the story of how Eren became friends with Reiner and Jean, it's called 'Horses and Reindeers' so go take a look!**


End file.
